User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Xilinoc/Ch. 631 - friend page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 16:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fight Articles Yep. Anyone can edit older fight articles (like Ichigo vs. Byakuya, Rukia vs. Aaroniero, Renji vs. Mask, etc.) but if a fight is 1. ongoing or 2. in need of a drastic overhaul, you need to claim them on the Fight Summary Unit. At the moment, I'm claiming all the new fight articles that Sal makes because, having been here for some time, I've got a good understanding of what needs to go on there and how it should be presented. It's nothing to do with your editing skill, I promise, it's just a matter of understanding how we operate - similar to how you wouldn't want some AWC adding to, say, Kaido's page in a manner that doesn't follow OP Wiki policies. Hope that helps and that I haven't permanently disgraced you.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Blog Post Comments Yeah, so if we could stop recommending that I be burned at the stake on my blogs, that'd be great. It was funny once. Not so much twice. Thanks! Mrlmm0605 (talk) 23:45, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Manual of style Ok stop, just stop, you are not looking at our Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style and are literally copying and pasting in articles which is a big no-no. Please read up on how we do things here (for a start Pernida is not an object, he is a conscious being) and I get you are used to OP Wiki but this is not OP Wiki. Please familiarise yourself with how we do things here because you are just creating work for the team. Check Out This Blog and the policies for further information. Also, please don't copy Xilinoc in the blog creation as its used as part of our interactive social media too. Its a bit impolite copying someone entirely. Thank you and I hope this helps in future. Re: Quincy Blood War Template Fixed.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:35, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Copying and Pasting Pretty sure I addressed this before, please stop copying and pasting text into separate articles. It makes our articles looks lazy and repetitive. Pernida Fight Fight articles are tackled by one person at a time. That's why the recent fights become protected to stop floods of people editing it at once when someone probably already has a document saved and being worked on elsewhere. Xilinoc is doing this fight which is why none of us who can edit it in its current state are not editing it, to give him time to complete his work with his images and such. Re: Sternritter Template What's there to fix? We're marking them as dead until proven alive, as we do with many characters.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:40, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yep.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:55, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Broken Link I is the dumb. Me am a sorrow.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Fight Summary Well essentially whatever the rules are for the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Unit. Seeing as Xil is the only one that currently handles said pages because I have a certatin criteria to follow after I make the pages and he is currently the only one who really knows what that is. Is a bit hard to explain. My suggestion would be to talk to him about because he can show you exactly what I expect to see. If there is anything he can't specifically follow up with feel free to ask me.-- Re: Blogheader That's a good point, I'll take it out. Thanks for pointing it out. 12:03, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re Gifs Hey there. Yes they were elongated, on gifs they are already smaller images due to the limits that are set upon them. Where possible yes there should be no subs but that's more for normal images as they are large and cropping out subs is only a last resort there and usually I use other effects to remove subs in that case. Gifs are different as they have to be small and thus already lower than usual quality. Leaving the height of an animated image below 100 pixels is not an option and I'm afraid that yes I do believe parts of the scenes were lost. I own the many of the DVDs so I will be working on Gifs from them without the subs. Yes if possible subs shouldn't be there but not at the expense on a large part of a scene or technique that is trying to be representative of the motions and such. I'm head of images here and I am very picky, many of your gifs were coming in at different sizes as well which is a huge no-no for me as well, I like my ratios too. We should not be cropping to that extent, subs should be removed in other ways. Re: Chapter Updates I'm all for divvying up the work with you if you're willing, but I think Skype would be a more efficient way of communicating. Mind just using that to discuss with me instead?--Xilinoc (talk) 05:08, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome, let's go for it next Thursday.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Canon and Non-Canon Hey Kaido. I've undone your edit after discussion with Admins for the foreseeable future. We usually keep the Manga in the main plot section and the anime too but usually marked as such and collapsed. We have very strict rules here about Canon and such and what belongs in "other Media" which technically the 13 Blades belongs to, as it wasn't written by Kubo. Shaz is a very unique case as the entirety of his being was from the novel except for a panel or two after which he ceased to exist in the manga. This is something we discussed long and hard about, something I was hesitant about as I felt someone might start to add 13 blades in elsewhere but it was agreed it was allowed for Shaz under strict protection due to the unique situation his character presents. Please don't re-add the information, we may chose to in the future but for now it remains within policies here. Sorry and thanks for understanding. Re: Toshiro Sure, its unlocked now. 13:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Zanpakuto description on profile page Hello I read your description on your profile page and became intrigued with the concept :D however I have been wanting to come up with my own idea as a rough idea has playing in my mind for some time now but is not sure how to put it down. Any tips of pointers?ღ••ThunderSnidget••ღ16:45 February 8 2016 RE: Page Protection Page Protection is done on this site for simple reason. To stop inaccurate edits, edit conflicts and edit padding. Far to many users who dont care to edit any other time but only want to edit the most recent information show up and then we have edit conflicts and edit padding usually ending up in 10+ people editing one page on top of each other, with most or none of the edits being acceptable. Also said edits are commonly opinionated and inaccurate or done incorrect according to the manual of style for this site. Which leads to undo's, rollbacks and possible user blocks. Thus the pages get protected until the fervor over needing to edit them calms down. The other thing is all edits arent gonna be done as quick as you expect seeing as people have real life things to contend with. They get to them when they get home. The fact that we can get the info up within minutes or hours is not a prerequisite considering most of the primary wiki sites arent even given concern to get current information up within a day or two after it becomes available. Thus there is no real rush.-- :It doesnt happen cause the pages get protected. Thats been the case for years. Thus the protection only goes on the primary pages of a chapter. Any time said pages arent protected its multiple overlapping edits by at least 5+ people. -- ::Hey there Kaido. Just jumping in here just as a wee "heads up" on it. Sal and I (and others) have been here since 2007 and 2008 respectively, a bit longer than under a year. We have seen a lot of different behaviors come and go over the years. On chapter days its gotten hectic in the past with people trying to create new pages with really nothing in them just to say "i created riruka's page" on their userpage or something like that and then edit wars over listing people as dead or not or whatever the relative arguments were about. We started protecting the pages years ago to stop the flurry to hold back on it and users who jump in with needless file names and needless "sexy" jokes and arguments about dead alive or unconfirmed statuses. You haven't seen it because we stopped it, its counter-productive. And the reason other Admins and Committee members don't jump on top of the Chapter is because it is something Xil has asked can he look after every week to again even stop the edit conflicts among us. Also because I took him under my wing and imparted a certain type of obsessiveness about certain things, and how they are done, upon him. When he comes home from work he will look into things you are unable to do and will probably replace a few things that he dislikes or don't sync up with how he and I usually do things. There's a lot to look after here and the current chapter is not the end of the world. The information will be put there and faster than other Wikis. I read Attack on Titan and checked the Wiki a day later and the current chapter still hadn't been added. There's no need to rush and rushing contributes to mistakes. This is how we have done things for years here and its how we will continue to do things because we know every time we don't the flurries and edit wars start. Hope you understand that. ::Never let it be said that iam unreasonable so this is what ill do, seeing as youve made it a point to be around early ill leave them unlocked until you've done the edit summaries assuming xil doesnt beat you to it. We can see how that works out for a bit. -- :::On the note of not liking things being wrong, just remember the chapter is not the only thing on the Wiki that needs updating every week, there's other stuff on the projects on the Wiki that could do with the same level of passion. "Win?" To Kaido King of the Beasts , I know you called his fight with Yoruichi a 'win", but it look more like a win for Yoruichi to me, it was similar to Ōetsu Nimaiya vs. the Elite Guard to be honest, where Nimaiya still was giving the win, despite Yhwach bringing them back and Lille shooting him, but that particular fight ended when Nimaiya cut down Askin and then challenging Yhwach. It was similar to his fight with Yoruichi, to me it officially ended when she last struck him, the aftermath of the battle was just a setup to his upcoming fight with Kisuke, just like the aftermath of Ōetsu Nimaiya vs. the Elite Guard, was a setup towards Yhwach vs Ichibei. I'm just saying it wasn't like a regular loss in Bleach battles (or at least you could say it was draw). CoolJazzman (talk) 20:40, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Re Podcast Nobody seemed about to do it, I'm usually floating about and nobody seemed to remember. It got to 2am so I went to bed as its late enough as it is. Woke up to find everyone had forgotten. Sorry. RE: Featured Voting Yeah, it should have been done a while back tbh, like 2 months ago, but seems none of us got around to it for some reason. I actually thought of doing it last week, but then the chapter came out and I thought - no point, it's a foregone conclussion its Zaraki and maybe give it a bit of time. That being said, I dont think waiting is really going to change anything. I'll sort them out now. 15:03, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Yachiru Its making assumptions when we have no explanation other to infer from whats shown. This contradicts what we already know causing confusion. Hence simply waiting is required. Putting anything on her page is agreeing one way or another. While not putting anything is remaining neutral until we have something to go on. When such time as we get a confirmation and explanation we can move forward.-- Changing things Without Discussion Please do not revert a member of the teams edit without prior discussion. Teal as a shade is more blue than it is green, Ulquiorra's Cero is more green than it is blue. Teal is also a lot darker in color than Ulquiorra's Cero. For a light Teal see Nirgge Parduoc's Cero and you can see its more Blue. The HTML pages also show it a darker blue shade with a green hue. But yeah never under a member of the teams edit, especially in a case like that it becomes edit warring, without discussion. Unless they ave made a mistake, then fine but in a disagreement it needs to be discussed. Please Ignore Please ignore the user messaging me about another user who has harassed me and insulted me across multiple Wikia over his actions here. Ryulong is banned and will not be back and his page archived, nothing remains on it. If someone wants to swear and curse at me because he doesn't agree with our rules I will continue t ignore them as well. I am aware of his claim that those users were harassing him and I dealt with it and asked the users to desist and they did. They did not violate any rules here and so were not banned as Ryulong wanted he already has a history of sending other users here despite knowing the rules. Please ignore any more reference to Ryulong, he is gone and history as far as the team here is concerned. It is better not to entertain anymore visitors in his regards. Thanks. :...yeah, I wasn't "sent here" by Ryulong (in fact, I've banned him in the past for edit wars on other wikis, but did so without encouraging his harassers). I have a history of edits on this wiki, I happened to notice the drama and pointed it out, and the reason I spoke out is because SunXia in particular has a habit of minimizing harassment against users, including me. It's also something User:Alzanino has pointed out. :" so were not banned as Ryulong wanted " ::He pleaded with you to at least take the harassment down, because reddit and 4chan and kiwifarms link to it to encourage people to try the same with him on other wikis. I can provide the links to kiwifarms if you want, but by remaining up, those posts are doing him material harm, and even if you've chosen to not investigate these things beforehand, he notified you of this. As have I. Whether he's banned or not, those posts continue to be used to harass him. (hell, just google "Ryulong" and "SunXia") :"If someone wants to swear and curse at me because he doesn't agree with our rules I will continue t ignore them as well. " ::The fact that you're happy to do this for your own talk page, but chastised Ryulong for trying it with his own harssment is the particular hypocrisy I take issue with. I expect more integrity from admins -- either enforce the rule across the board, or don't enforce it at all, but it's ridiculous to put yourself in an ivory tower the way you have. 15:24, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Features I was planing to do it for the last week of the month, but if you wish to do so, I have no problem with you setting it up now. 15:27, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Waaa Oh, that lol. Yeah, I felt like my original username was a bit on the generic side, so I changed it to something I feel is a bit more reflective of my interests/personality. Something I've wanted to do for a while. FutureEeveeKing13 (talk) 02:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Name Yea when I found I could change it, I was like thank God. Plus I mostly called 45 so it works out.4orty5ive (talk) 03:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hey Thank you, Kaido. I appreciate your tact. And I've been on the wiki for some years now with different accounts and all. Just not on the talkpages and forums here. Nonetheless, thank you. However, I did get a sense that this wiki's community seems a bit stifled, seeing as the admins make a living locking pages every Wednesday\Thursday. --'Koto'Talk Page- 22:56, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Ichigo Page Kaido Its to early to jump the gun wait to we can get more info on the matter. 4orty5ive (talk) 01:43, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :(jumping in here, sorry) You also have to remember that if next week really is the last chapter (I'm still in denial), that it will likely be much longer than 19 pages (maybe 50?), so there might be some more information on at least a couple things we're wondering. Or at least I can hope.